starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes of the Storm
''Heroes of the StormBlizzard Entertainment. 2013-10-17. The Game Formerly Known as "Blizzard All-Stars". ''Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-10-18. (formerly titled Blizzard DotA, and Blizzard All-Stars)2012-05-11, Valve and Blizzard Settle DotA Dispute. IGN, accessed on 2012-05-11 is a hero brawler.2013-11-08, BlizzCon 2013 - Heroes of the Storm - Building the Nexus. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-04 It is free-to-play2013-08-01, Titan: "Unlikely to be a Subscription Based MMORPG". Titan Focus, accessed on 2013-09-16 and the game was released digitally.2012-06-15, Dustin Browder Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 Formerly a mod for StarCraft II, it has since become an independent product.2013-01-22, Blizzard "actively working" on Blizzard All-Stars, so what's the hold up?. Eurogamer.net, accessed on 2013-09-16 The game launched June 2nd, 2015. Overview Heroes of the Storm made its first appearance at BlizzCon 2010. The idea at the time was to used it as a showcase for the abilities of the Galaxy Map Editor,2013-11-08, Heroes of the Storm™ Developer Interview. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-09 as with Wings of Liberty having just shipped, Blizzard would have nothing new to show on the StarCraft front of the event.2014-10-03, THE THREE LIVES OF BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT. Polygon, accessed on 2014-10-04 In this build, heroes could use currency earned in battle to purchase upgrades in shops. They then fought alongside allied creeps for maximum efficiency and crush enemy towers and their bases.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. Two factions existed in the game—the Guardium and the Scourge. Each hero had a "good" (Guardium) and "evil" (Scourge) version. The evil incarnation usually wore some zerg armor.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-24. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-26. As of July, 2011, the game had entered playtesting.2011-07-27, Happy Birthday, StarCraft II!. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2011-07-29 By August of the same year, the game has undergone a complete reboot, the original version "flattened." According to Frank Pearce, the original version bore too much resemblance to its Warcraft III counterpart, where novice players were at a disadvantage. Blizzard seeks to redesign the game to make it "easy to learn, difficult to master.2011-08-22, Blizzard DOTA "completely rebooted". Eurogamer, accessed on 2011-08-27 After another positive showing at BlizzCon 2011, the game had more passion inside Blizzard, and they began to discuss what they could do with the MOBA (or "hero brawler" as it was called internally) genre. It was decided to make the game easy to get into with a focus on team gameplay. The game was originally expected to launch concurrently with Heart of the Swarm but has since been delayed, and will be released separately.2012-06-15, Dustin Browder Interview - MLG Anaheim 2012. StarCraft Legacy, accessed on 2012-07-19 During development, a number of employees who had worked on Blizzard's Project Titan were shifted to work on All-Stars. As of August 2013, the game's development has reached "a significant internal milestone," and has entered wider internal playtesting. Blizzard will have more information on the game later in the year.2013-08-01, Diablo III Announcement Coming at Gamescom. Diablo Somepage, accessed on 2013-09-16 Blizzard DotA (as it was originally called) was the subject of some controversy, in light of Valve's Dota 2. Blizzard has taken steps to prevent any trademarking of "DotA" or any other acronymn of "Defense of the Ancients," maintaining that it should remain with the Warcraft modding community, from which the concept sprung.2012-02-10, Blizzard v. Valve Over DotA Trademark Before Trademark Trial & Appeal Board. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2012-02-18 In May of 2012, both Valve and Blizzard reached an agreement—Valve would be able to use the term "DotA" commercially while Blizzard could use it in a non-commercial sense. The name of the Blizzard version was changed to "Blizzard All-Stars," which Rob Pardo stated "ultimately better reflects the design of our game."2012-05-11, Valve and Blizzard Settle DotA Dispute. IGN, accessed on 2012-05-11 It was later changed to "Heroes of the Storm."Blizzard Entertainment. 2013-10-17. The Game Formerly Known as "Blizzard All-Stars". Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2013-10-18. StarCraft Elements The following ''StarCraft'' elements exist in the game: Heroes The following StarCraft heroes are/will be playable: :List of StarCraft Heroes *Abathur *Artanis *Tychus Findlay (includes an infested terran skin) *Sarah Kerrigan (as the primal Queen of Blades) *Bama Kowalski (siege tank pilot, original character, referred to as Sgt. Hammer) *Rosa Morales (medic, original character, referred to as Lt. Morales) *Jim Raynor *Tassadar *Nova Terra (includes a Kerrigan color variant for her time as a ghost) *Zagara *Zeratul Proposed & Data-only ]] The following ''StarCraft heroes have been proposed for the game or data exists for the following StarCraft heroes in the game: *Dehaka *Fenix *Arcturus Mengsk *Overmind *SCV *Selendis *Alexei Stukov *Gabriel Tosh *Valerian Mengsk *Horace Warfield *Zurvan Units *Archon (temporary transformation by Tassadar) *Baneling (summoned by Zagara and Infested Tychus) *Broodling (summoned by Zagara's Nydus Worm) *Banshee (summoned by Raynor) *Bunker (Used as the egg for Grunty Murky) *Creep tumor (summoned by Zagara) *Drakken laser drill (summoned by Tychus) *Hunter Killer (summoned by Zagara) *''Hyperion'' (summoned by Raynor) *Larva (wielded by Grunty Murky) *Locust (summoned by Abathur) *Medivac dropship (summoned by Morales) *Mutalisk (summoned by Zagara) *Nuclear missile (Fired from Tychus's Odin) *Nydus worm (summoned by Zagara) *Odin (summoned and piloted by Tychus, though uses the Blackhammer model) *Predator (mount) *Roachling (summoned by Zagara) *Sac (summoned by Zagara) *Scourge (summoned by Infested Tychus's Odin) *''Spear of Adun'' (summoned by Artanis) *Stim drone (original creation, summoned by Morales) *Torrasque (summoned by Kerrigan) *Twilight archon (temporary transformation by Tassadar) *Ultralisk (summoned by Kerrigan) *Void speeder (mount) *Vulture (mount) *Zergling (summoned by Kerrigan) Other *Stimpack (usable item) Removed The following StarCraft elements were present in early builds but have since been removed/altered: Heroes *Edmund Duke (replaced by Kowalski) *Grunty (originally a hero,StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. has since become a skin for Murky)2014-05-20, MURKY HERO WEEK. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2014-05-25 *Horace Warfield (replaced by Kowalski)2013-11-11, Heroes of the Storm: Sixen Interviews Dustin Browder. YouTube, accessed on 2013-12-01 *L80ETC (replaced by Elite Tauren Chieftain) *Leon (absent from current builds) *Sarah Kerrigan (as a ghost, became a color variant for Nova) *Ultimaton (absent from current builds) *Vaevictis (absent from current builds) Structures *Barracks *Combat shop (modified merc compound) *Command center *Warp gate Units *Drone (spawned by Zagara) *Infested marine *Marine *Predator (cut flavor text) *Stalker *Thor *Zealot References External Links *Homepage *Heroes of the Storm Wiki Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:Blizzard Entertainment